Dragunity Deck
Wow. I havent looked at this page in a long while, but just in case you were wondering, I still use this deck as my main deck in real life, and it is quite successful. I normally make top 8 at my locals and placed 47th at my last regional. My current build is alot more up to par with the format and far more advance when it comes to combos and options. As of now (March 29th) My deck is updated down below, and if anyone is looking to build pure dragunity, I would suggest basing a majrity of your build to look something like mine. This is my Dragunity Deck, made to be as consistent as possible to do what it is suppose to, which is synchro summon for 8. Right now, I'm putting in some of the best support possible for this deck, such as Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite, Quill Pen of Gulldos, Future Fusion and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Tips/Combos: The most basic combo this deck has is the Dragunity Dux equiped with Dragunity Phalanx combo, but one trick i love to use is the Dragunity Aklys equiped to Dragunity Militum. First you normal summon dragunity Aklys, then activate its effect to special summon Dragunity Militum, then use Dragunity Militum's effect to special summon Dragunity Aklys, then use the two synchro summon a level 6 or your chosing. Dragunity Arma Mystletainn also a real easy special summon, and is also very easy to use as synchro material for an 8 if Dragunity Phalanx is equiped from the graveyard. You can summon Stardust in your first turn if you have both a Dragunity Phalanx and Dragunity Arma Mystletainn in your opening hand. Dragunity Arma Mystletainn can also turn into either a Red Dragon Archfiend, Thought Ruler Archfiend or Colosal Fighter. It can somtimes be very situational, which will always work to your advantage. If your oppenent has a few monsters in defense, go for Red Dragon Archfiend, if your low on life points, go for Thought Ruler Archfiend, and if its early in the duel, go for Stardust Dragon so you can limit your oppenents effects or Colosal Fighter so you can have a huge beat stick on the field that revives itself when he is sent to the graveyard by battle. I perfer Dragunity Knight- Gae Dearg early in duels so that you can dump a phalanx in the graveyard, or if you already have a dragunity phalanx in your hand, you can search for a dragunity dux, then dump a dragunity phalanx. Dragunity knight- gae bulg is mostly ment for power. Monster Reincarnation is a great way to get back a dragunity Dux from your graveyard. Its awesome when you basically trade a dragunity aklys or dragunity phalanx for a dragunity dux. its almost like running a 4th dragunity dux. I tend to discard Red-eyes darkness metal dragon randomly because i feel like i can get it back with either monster reincarnation or monster reborn. Its best to get Red-eyes darkness metal dragon later in games when there are a few synchros in the graveyard, so that you can special summon them to the field. Also have a dragunity arma leyvaten in the graveyard with a dragunity brandistock, because it can be special summoned by red eyes darkness metal dragon's effect. its also not a bad idea to special summon dragunity arma mystletainn from your hand, because it becomes an instant synch for 8. You can choose from colosal fighter, Red dragon Archfiend or Stardust Dragon. usally, with a red-eyes darkness metal on the field and a red dragon archfiend, you can synch for red nova dragon the very next turn. Search of a level 2 dragon type tuner, then special summon one from the graveyard with red eyes darkness metal dragon's effect, then synchro summon for red nova dragon with the 2 level two tuners and red dragon archfiend. I have recently put both a future fusion and dragons mirror in my deck. Both have been very rewarding. With Future Fusion, i send to the graveyard 5 dragons in my deck so i can special summon Five Headed Dragon in 2 turns. The 5 dragon monsters i tend to send to the graveyard are Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, Felgrand Dragon, Draguntiy Aklys, and 2 Dragunity Phalanx. Dragons Mirror lets me select 5 dragons in my graveyard to banish so that I can special summon a five headed dragon right away. Having both a Dragunity Phalanx and Dragunity Aklys in the graveyard so early allows me to do so much with the winged beast in my deck, such as dragunity legionnaire and dragunity Dux. I use Inferno Reckless Summon so i can get Red nova dragon on the field. I can use it two diffrent ways. I can normal summon Dragunity Dux and equip Dragunity Phalanx. When i special summon dragunity phalanx, i play inferno reckless summon to get two more dragunity Phalanx on the field. After that, i synch for Dragunity Vajrayana then equip it with dragunity phalanx, special phalanx again. I still have 3 phalanx on the field, and then synch for red dragon archfiend then i synch for Red Nova Dragon. Its a great combo, but i rather use Dragunity Arma Mystletainn, cause when i special summon Dragunity phalanx, i use inferno reckless summon, then get two more phalanx on the field, then sycnh for red dragon archfiend then red nova dragon LOOPHOLE! I have discovered a loophole for this deck. The dragon card Felgrand Dragon is an amazing monster that is very difficult to get on the field. It can not be special summoned, unless from the graveyard, and only if it was sent there from the field. Well, when felgrand is in the graveyard, you can get him on the field by equiping it to Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, and when Dragunity Arma Leyvaten is destroyed by card effect and sent to the graveyard, Felgrand Dragon is also sent from the field to the graveyard, then is special summoned to the field by Draugnty Arma Leyvaten's effect. Then, Felgrand's other effect takes place. When it is special summoned, select one monster in the graveyard, and Felgrand's attack is raised by 200 multiplied by the selected monsters level. Usually the highest level monster in the graveyard is Dragunity Arma leyvaten, who was just sent there. By selecting Dragunity Arma Leyvaten, Felgrand Dragon's attack becomes 4400. Using the Dragunity Knight-Vajrayana equiped with Aklys is a deadly combo because when i tribute Dragunity Aklys to double Dragunity Knight- Vajrayana's Attack, I can select and destroy one card on the field with Aklys effect, and have Vajrayana attack with 3800 attack. Most of the time, it is safer to just go ahead and synch for a level 8 by equiping dragunity phalanx to dragunity knight Vajrayana, and it can also be situational, so you can choose from a variety of level 8 synchs such as stardust dragon(the safe option), Red Dragon Archfiend(powerfull and can destroy a wall of defensive monsters), Colossal Fighter(revives itself when destroyed by battel) or Thought Ruler Archfiend(will give you lifepoints back when it destroys a monster by battle). Know that there is a ruling on Dragunity Aklys that for its effect to go threw, the monster it was equiped to has to stay on the field. If Dragunity Aklys is equiped to a monster thats being destroyed, Draguntiy Aklys effect will not go threw. If you open up with both Dragon Ravine and Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite, then you are set for a quick start. There is almost no way you can not start with a Stardust Dragon. What you do is activate Dragon Ravine, then discard Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite to activate Dragon Ravine's effect to search for a level 4 or lower dragunity. Which one to search for should be determined by whats in you hand. If you already have a Dragunity Dux in your hand, dont search for another. Just search for a tuner, such as Dragunity Phalanx. After you have resolved Dragon Ravine's effect, activate Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite's effect. Pay 400 Life points and return one face up card on the field to your hand, which should be Dragon Ravine. Then activate Dragon Ravine again, discard Dragunity Phalanx to activate it and search or send to the graveyard a card of you choosing. If you already have a Dragunity Dux in your hand, i recommend not searching for another one. Instead, search for a Dragunity Legionnaire or send to the graveyard a dragon. After you have resolved everything, you can continue. Pull off a Dragunity Dux - Stardust combo and proceed to win. Recently most updated Card list for my deck is below. The above info about combos and tips may no longer be available in my deck. Monster Cards (15) x1 Dragunity Arma Leyvaten x2 Dragunity Arma Mystletainn x2 Blackwing- Zephros the Elite x3 Dragunity Dux x2 Dragunity Legionnaire x3 Dragunity Phalanx x1 Dragunity Aklys x1 Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Spells (18) x3 Dragon Ravine x3 Terraforming x3 Cards of Consonance x1 Heavy Storm x3 Mystical Space Typoon x1 Monster Reborn x1 Pot of Avarice x1 Foolish Burial x2 Forbidden Lance Traps (4) x1 Solemn warning x1 Solemn Judgment x2 Call Of The Haunted Why is terraforming in this lol Extra Deck (15) x3 Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana x1 Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg x1 Trident Dragion x2 Hieratic Dragon King Of Atum x1 Photon Strike Bounzer x1 Gaia Dragon, The Thunder Charger x1 Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord Of Heliopolis x1 Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max x1 Thought Ruler Archfiend x1 Scrap Dragon x2 Stardust Dragon Side Deck (15) x3 Penguin Soldier - Six Samauri x3 Maxx "C" - Any Deck that special summon x2 Tragoedia - Goes with Maxx "C" x1 Forbidden Lance - Backrow heavy decks/ Machina Fortress x3 Mind Crush - Any deck that reveals cards from hand at any moment, including searching for cards, and revealing to activate effects x3 Royal Decree - Traps '-MJGhost9313'